The Angel Returns
by FabFiction15
Summary: Many years has passed since that fateful day when Arella had fallen from the cliff and nobody involved ever forgot it. Sequal to Angel from the Valley.
1. Chapter 1

The Angels Return

Summary: Many years has passed since that fateful day when Arella had fallen from the cliff and nobody involved ever forgot it.

Disclaimer: I don't own supernatural or even the OC's they are based on people I know

OMG! I'm so sorry that it took so long I had it pretty far but then I didn't like it so I started it again. Finally I got it pretty far in so here.

_Flashback_

_I closed my eyes waiting for the feeling of falling only to feel myself stop. Opening my eyes I saw Dean laying on the edge, one hand holding my hand, the other griping the ledge. I saw his hand grabbing the ledge start to slip and knew if he kept holding me he would fall too._

_"Jensen! Jensen you have to let me go!"_

_"No I won't, I promised I would protect you."_

_"Please let go, live."_

_"No, no not without you please!"_

_"I'm sorry. Oh Jensen I love you so much! Please live for me! Tell Jared, Jean, and Dakota bye for me."_

_"No, don't you dare let go, please! I can't live without you!"_

_I slowly let go of his arm and slipped from his grasp with one last good bye, with a last look at him, horror and sadness frozen on his face before I closed my eyes. I fell, feeling the wind whipping my hair around. Faster and faster I fell. Thinking only of the last thing I would ever see, the face of the man I love and always will. I felt the spray of the water. Until...nothing... _

_Flashback_

I jerked awake from unconsciousness, years may have passed since that day but I would never forget that day: the day I saw him for the last time, the day I waved goodbye to my heart. I should be dead but for some unknown reason I lived no matter how I wish I didn't. The pain of living without him was almost unbearable.

I was broken from my thoughts by a wet tongue licking my face, smiling I sat up and pet the dog's head. I would have been lost if not for Dot: a few years back I had been wandering in the forest near my apartment when I heard yelping. Thankfully I had been going to collage for a while for being a vet; I had found a German Shepherd Cho puppy lying on the ground bleeding. Thanks to my training I was able to keep her alive long enough to get her to the local vets place. When no one came to claim her I took her in.

I looked at the clock and saw I had another 2-3 hours before I needed to be at work. Quickly getting dressed I grabbed my I-pod then headed outside to go for a run. Before I left the house I stuck a knife in my boot, I mean you never know what will happen. After setting my music and making sure I had everything I needed I headed out.

Part way in to my run I became aware of a person following me. I quickly made a sharp turn in to the forest, to try to lose them in the trees. Once I ran through the tree line I took off running faster and jumping over things in my ways. After dodging around for a few minutes I got to my sanctuary and quickly climbed the tree. I got up and into position, hitting a knot in the tree to open a secret compartment where my bow and arrow was hidden. I strung the bow, and notched the arrow, I waited for whoever was following me to come into sight so I could see who it was.

Around the tree came a man in a business suit, I waited till I could look at his eyes. I caught sight of a flash of black drawing the arrow I aimed but before I could release there was a yell from the trees off to the side. I blinked and when I opened my eyes there were three guys rolling around on the ground wrestling. Catching sight of the demon I aimed again, breathing out I loosed the arrow. I watched as it zipped through the air before hitting the target. The demon screamed before he dropped unable to move or expel themselves from the body, before dropping to the ground ignoring the gasps of surprise.

I was halfway to where the demon lay so I could make sure the devil trap carved in to the arrow head was working when I heard a voice, one that I hear in my dreams every night, whisper in surprise and confusion, "Arella?!"

Taking a deep breath to calm my racing heart, I released as I turned slowly. I shut my eyes before I finished my turn. Once my heart had returned to its normal pace I slowly opened my eyes. What I saw had a gasp escaping my throat and made me stumble back in surprise. Standing in front of me, looking almost there same as he used to except older looking and the look in his eyes that showed that he had seen a lot of crap, was the one man I would ever love…Dean Winchester.

"Jensen?!" I exclaimed.

He took a step towards me before he was soon running forward. I lifted my hands up just in time for him to wrap his arms around my waist and pull me into the air. I threw my hands around his neck in happiness. He set me on the ground before pulling me into a hug. I hugged him back before I started to pull away but my movement only seemed to make him tighten his hold on me. He buried his face in my hair just holding me tight probably to make sure I was really here and alive.

Slowly I pulled back slightly he seemed to whimper slightly at the loss. I reached my hand up and rested it on his check. I could see in his expression that he was having an internal argument with himself. Laughing softly as I figured out what it was about because I saw his eyes keep flickering from my lips to my eyes. Making the decision for him I moved my hand off of his check and to his jacket collar. I smiled at him before gripping her collar and pulling him down to my height before kissing him softly on the lips. At first he seemed shocked before he pulled me closer and started to kiss me back passionately. I almost collapsed at the amount of passion behind it if it weren't for the fact he had taken most of my weight already. We only pulled apart when breathing became an issue. Smiling I leaned my head against his chest.

I heard a clearing of a throat so I pulled away, turning my head in the direction it came from I saw Jared standing there looking awkward. Moving slowly I pulled away from Jensen before running over to Jared and giving him a hug. He returned it slowly as he seemed to both be in shock and I didn't have to be physic to know Dean…Jensen, whatever, was glaring at him.

I pulled back and was about to speak but then I heard muffled yelling turning quickly I saw the demon that had been chasing me. It seemed that while Dean and I were…um catching up Sam had gagged him. I knelt down next to it, "It seems we will have to catch up later, as we should probably deal with him first." My voice seemed to bring them from their thoughts as they both went in to action. They both went to probably take care of him except for the fact I stopped them, "Wait we can still use him."

They nodded and picked him up before looking around trying to remember how to get out of the forest. Laughing I started to walk knowing they'd follow me.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{^-^}-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

We walked in silence until we got to my place, "Welcome boys to my humble abode!" I turned around and watched the boys check out my house. It is a moderate size cabin with a huge back yard for my dog. The house had many windows to be able to look at the beautiful landscape, and to let the light in.

Turning back around I walked up to the door and opened it, but before it even opened all the way I heard a bark before I was on the ground with a great big fluffy dog on my chest. This caused the boys to start laughing before walking over to see if I needed any help. Sam got Dotie off of me while Jensen helped me up.

Once we were in the house I quickly got to work grabbing some food and snacks. Walking back into the living room where I had left the boys I handed them both beers and set some chips on the table. I poured myself a glass of sweet wine even though I don't drink often I knew that I would for this conversation. Once I settled back into the couch I motioned to them, "Well go on I know you have questions so go ahead."

Dean started out, "I thought you were dead!"

Sighing I spoke softly, "So did I, until I woke up."

"What do you mean?"

"I hit the water and I blacked out but I woke up the next day lying on a bed. I guess the lady whose house I ended up at had been walking on the beach and had found me lying there after being washed ashore."

Dean spoke softly his voice breaking, "Why…why didn't…you come find me. Tell me you were…alive?"

I looked down to hide my tear filled eyes, "I…I was going to but…but then I realized that…I…I put you in danger and that…if I stayed with you I would be putting your life at risk…and I, I couldn't do that to you. If you were to die especially if it were my fault I…I don't think I could survive." By now I had tears running down my face in sorrow, guilt, etc….

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulder, turning around I dove into Jensen's arms. I took in the comfort he shared with me a little longer before I pulled away having stopped crying.


	2. Chapter 2

The Angel Returns

Ch.2

No I don't own anything to do with supernatural or characters any OC's are based on people I own.

I got some reviews that just made my day:

**i love this ! i'm glad you are doing a sequel. i hope the next chapter will be as good as this one! :)**

Thanks, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you continue to like it.

**OMG i love this it's just as good as the first story. i'm glad you continued it. it is very well written**

Before they could ask another question I asked one trying to see where they were but first I needed them to tell me who they really were. "I'll have you know I did try to find you. I looked you two up and do you know what came up neither of you guys exist! Want to tell me about that huh!" I was standing arms crossed in front of them.

Jared finally spoke up, "Umm…well ok so my name isn't Jared, it's…Sam…Sam Wincester."

"And my name isn't Jensen it's…Dean…Dean Wincester."

(I'll now just call them Sam and Dean now)

"So what you guys lied to me for what fun, let me guess you were tasked with just trying to get me to fall in love with you yeah?! Then what were you going to just dump me in the worst possible way huh?" I was staring at Dean angrily trying to get him to show that he did love me and my worst fear wasn't true; that he didn't love me and just wanted to get in my pants. I used to think he did but many years have passed since then and it could have changed.

He jumped to his feet and rushed over to me he gently lifted my head up so I would be looking directly in his eyes, "I have never lied to you about that. At the beginning I admit it had a bit to do with trying to see why I had not heard of you until you got there that day. But then I met you and I don't mean the _You _that you show everyone but the real you, and I fell. Oh I fell head over heels in love with you. When I thought you were dead I thought I would die. I love you and always will!" By the end I had tears in my eyes.

Smiling softly I reached up and put my hand against his cheek, before my smile dropped. I dropped my hand back to my side and took a step back. "I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He tried to take a step towards me but I just took another back. "I'm sorry."

"Shh…what's the matter?" he spoke softly.

"I lied…I lied to you. I knew who you are. I'm sorry."

"What…what are you talking about?"

I kept backing up till my back hit the wall, then slide down it. "At first I thought you were but then you said your name, and so I…I thought I was wrong. When you came and saved me I realized I had been right. With that realization I saw it everywhere." My face was in my hands but I still heard them gasp in surprise and betrayal.

"How…how did you know?"

"I…I didn't realize until I realized who you were but…but I I'm not…I'm not from here."

"Well yeah aren't you from Denver, or something like that?!"

"I am but not from here not from this…universe."

"Wait…did you say you're from a different universe."

"Yeah where there is the…supernatural T.V. show."

"And you didn't realize it when you saw we were real."

"Well you um…kind of had the same name as the actors so um yeah..."

"You thought we were actors…and you didn't think that was weird that there were actors at your school?" I acted like I was insulted and glared at him but failed as I started laughing.

"I blame you for that."

"What? Why?"

"First of all, I was too busy falling head over heels in love with you. Second, you kept distracting me." My face was bright red.

He smirked as he moved slowly and bent down to my level. "Oh really?!" Blushing I ducked my head back down. "Ok so you're from an alternate universe, yeah?"

"Yeah so it turns up my family is still alive just in another dimension. But I don't know why I'm here at all. I mean why would someone ever need me I am not important I can't do anything I'm useless."

Dean sighed softly before moving forward and lifting my head up to look at his. "Never…never say that you are the most beautiful, kind hearted, loveable, amazing woman I have ever met. I'm actually amazed you had chosen me I'm lucky. I don't deserve you; you deserve a so much better a guy."

Looking in his eyes I saw he believed this, that he thought he was so unimportant, and I could not have that. I reached my hand up to his check, he lend into it craving the touch and covered my hand with his so I couldn't remove it. "Dean I don't think you understand. I don't deserve you at all. You are the best guy I have ever met; you may come across like you don't care to some people but I'm not some people, I know you the real you, the _You_ that is hidden behind the walls you have up. I'm the one who is unworthy. You are the most amazing man I have ever met and I am so lucky that you picked me, me out of everyone else in the world…though I don't know why you'd do that." I trailed off at the end but he still seemed to hear as he lifted my head up, I didn't even remember dropping it down.

He started to kiss me before pulling back, "You…are…the most…wonderful…person…on earth. There is…no one…else that…can compare. I Love you!" he kissed me after each word strengthening how he felt with each kiss. After he finished I kissed him but unlike the others this was long and passionate.

We had to pull away because of lack of breath panting I spoke softly, "I Love you too!"

Our moment was interrupted by a blushing Sam clearing his throat awkwardly. Laughing I pulled back from Dean and stood up only for him to get up quickly and pulled me toward him, making me squeak in surprise. Looking up I saw a smirking Dean standing behind me holding me tight against his chest. I could tell trying to pull away would result in nothing so I twisted so I was facing him. I kissed him passionately causing him to loosen his grip and go to move them somewhere else. But as soon as he did I pulled away quickly and hurried to the couch before he could react. I smirked when I saw him pouting at the loss.

He came and sat right next to me pulling me into his side and placed a kiss on my head. I smirked, "So…I guess it's your turn guys"

I felt Dean tense next to me, causing me to frown.

Sam was the one to speak, "Where do we start?"

"Um…well how about where are you?" I laughed when I saw both of them give me incredulous looks. I clarified, "you know um…let's see; Ruby, Meg, Azazel, um…John, special children, Mystery Spot, Agent Henriksen, Lilith, umm…oh Castiel. Have you met Cas yet? Um…apocalypse, Duchariah, Lucy, War…Lisa…" I whispered the last word in slight fear and worry, and I admit a bit of jealousy. I noticed at this point that they had gone unusually quiet. Looking around I saw their eyes the size of dinner plates and their jaws open wide staring in surprise. I just had to laugh that I was able to leave Dean speechless.

"H…how did you know that?!" Sam stuttered out when my laugh broke him from his thoughts.

"I told you I watched supernatural."

"Lucy…?"

"Oh you know Lucifer." Both boys chuckled at what I call him, until they processed what I had said.

"WHAT?!" they yelled simultaneously.

"Oops probably shouldn't of said all that I guess you're not yet there." I smiled 'innocently' knowing full well they weren't or I would have known because of stuff going on, on the news. "Oh, well…so have you met Cas yet I really want to meet him please." I brought out my puppy dog look before pouting, "I mean he has never answered my prayers to meet him. He is a Meany not coming to meet me." I went back to my puppy dog look. "Do you know him?"

Dean sighed, "Yes, we do." I waited for him to say more but he just stopped there.

I smiled brightly, "Can I meet him, can I can I?" when he said no more I realized it wasn't working I changed tactics. My smile fell and I looked at the ground but still watched him from under my eyelashes, "Oh, I'm not important enough to meet him am I? I…I understand. I…I'll just go then…"

I saw Deans face go through so many emotions before settling on resignation. He sighed before calling out, "Cas, we need you come here," causing me to smile at him all traces of sadness gone.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3

Disclaimer: nope I own nothing

**This made me laugh so loud at the end and I'm still laughing a little. I'm glad that this chapter was so did an amazing job!**

I'm glad you enjoyed it I had fun writing it.

There was the sound of ruffling feathers before I heard a voice from behind me, "What do you need Dean?" I screamed in surprise, and twisted around while rushing into Dean's arms, where he wrapped them around me protectively.

Behind where I had been standing was Castiel looking very confused at my reaction. Extracting myself from deans arms I rushed over and hit Cas on the shoulder, "Jesus Cas, give a girl a heart attack why don't you."

"My name isn't Jesus Cas its Castiel, and I didn't give you a heart attack nor do you look like you're having one." He had his head tilted in that absolutely adorable way. I just had to laugh at the totally early Castiel in front of me, before jumping at him hugging him, squealing, "OMG I can't believe I just met Cas. He's my absolute favorite angel, the others being Gabriel, Lucy, and…and others of course but he's still up there, way higher than Michael, Duchariah and Ana, and…wow there's a lot of angels I don't like…" I was cut off from what I was saying by arms wrapping around me and pulling me back. Pouting I looked up at Dean who was staring at Cas in obvious anger. Realizing what was going on I laughed catching his attention. Turning around I started to kiss him deeply, pulling away I spoke softly but firmly, "Dean you don't need to get jealous, got it. I love you! I will never see anyone the same way you are the only one. Do you understand only you!" he smiled so brightly causing me to reply in same. He leaned forward and captured my lips with his.

When we pulled away it was to a confused angel and an embarrassed Sam, laughing softly we settled on the couch, me sitting on his lap as dean had refused to let me go. "I'm sorry Dean I don't yet understand why you called for me," Cas spoke head still tilted.

I felt Dean laugh before answering, "I wanted to introduce you to my girlfriend," I felt myself smile at that. "so without further ado Castiel this is my girlfriend, Arella. Arella this is Castiel. Now you have met."

I watched Cas as a look of understanding crossed his face before going back to confused. Turning to me he spoke, "Nice to meet you I'm Castiel, Angel of the Lord."

"I know! I also know that you're the Angel of Thursday, your vessels name is Jimmy Novak, you are also captain of your garrison, you rescued Dean from…Hell, and are trying to stop the 66 seals from breaking, need I go on?!" I smiled knowingly at him. He was staring at me wide eyed making me laugh even as I cuddled into Dean to cheer him up about me knowing about Hell.

"Wha…how…?" cas sputtered questionably.

"I'm from another universe where I you guys are in a television show. Which by the way is one of my fave, along with Merlin, Sherlock, Harry Potter, and so many more and I mean SO MANY!" I cut in cheerfully. "But anyways…you guys haven't answered me yet. Where are you guys at?"

"How do you mean?" Sam spoke as he was the first to snap out of his shock.

"You know like, what was the last job you guys did that was big?"

"Oh well we just finished one where we were in a monster movie if that helps?!"

"Oh thank god I missed that one! I hate black and white movies, they give me a headache." I looked at the clock and saw it was really late. "Ok how about I go and make some dinner then I'll show you where you can stay. Also Castiel don't you dare leave, you had better be here when I get back or else. GOT IT!" I spoke as I was walking toward the kitchen knowing he was about to leave.

Going into the kitchen I started up some parmesan chicken, along with spaghetti, and tomato sauce. While that was cooking I got some chocolate crème pie, Cherry pie, and peach cobbler started for dinner. Once that was started I got the table ready.

When the food was done I put it all on the table and called for the boys. I turned back around from grabbing drinks and saw all three boys sitting at the table already serving themselves. Laughing I sat down and waited till they were done before serving myself.

A little while into dinner Dean spoke, "Hey Cas I thought 'Angels don't need to eat.'"

"We don't need to but we can and I'm glad I am now," he then turned to me, "the food is delicious, miss."

"Thank you Castiel. Now save some space I made some pie for after this."

At the mention of pie Deans head snapped up, "PIE! What kind of pie? I love pie! It's my favorite thing on Earth!" I felt my heart clinch at that even if it was just pie and he didn't mean to say that. I stood up and started to gather the things on the table to put away. Dean must have felt a change in the atmosphere as when I had put the plates in the sink, I felt arms wrapped around me and a chin rest on my shoulder. "But it is nowhere as good as you." His voice got really low and husky, making me shiver, "Your kisses are million times more addictive then pie, and I'll bet you taste so much better. Maybe I have a new favorite thing." I felt myself blush a deep red.

One second I was looking at the wall the next I was spun around and deeply kissed by Dean. I eagerly kissed him back. All too soon we had to pull away for lack of breath. I rested my head against his chest until I heard whispering. Pulling back I looked around Dean at Sam who was looking away but was a really bright red, and Castiel who seemed to be asking Sam something that made his blush deeper.

I turned away from Dean and went to gather the pies. I brought two over and was about to go get the third when I saw it move past me turning to see who brought it I saw the smiling face of my boyfriend. I gave him a quick kiss before I turned around and started to serve the pie.

We spent the next hour and a half eating pie and catching up. I told them about how I was a veterinarian but I can also work with humans but chose to be a vet and not a doctor. Sam told me about some things he a Jessica did before she died. Cas spoke of his long life and told exciting stories. Dean told me about different monsters he had hunted and how his life had been since I 'died'.

We only stopped when I almost fell asleep leaning against Dean. After that we decided that we would adjourn to our rooms. Tiredly I gave them basic directions to where they can go before going to get up to head to my room. I didn't get far before I was lifted up in someone's arms. I distantly realized they were deans before I fell into the darkness.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{^-^}-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

When I awoke next I became aware of arms wrapped around me. Reaching under my pillow I grabbed my knife and was about to attack when a tired voice spoke from behind me, "Don't even think about it."

With the sound of his voice, came the memories of yesterday. My eyes started to fill with tears and when I turned to confirm my memories. When I saw Dean lying next to me half asleep my dam broke. Tears began running down my face as I realized that it hadn't been a dream he really was here. I felt arms wrap around me and pull me into his chest. When I finally calmed my tears I pulled back and looked at him. "Hey!"

"Hey! You gonna tell me what that was about?" he inquired gently.

"You…I…It was real…not another dream! You're really here with me and you still…you still want me!" I felt another round of tears coming.

Dean seemed to realize that as he pulled me into his arms. "Shh…hush sweetheart…I'm here, I'm here. I will always be here. Now that I've found you, you are going nowhere. Where you go I go!" hearing that I pulled back a little before leaning forward and capturing his lips.

When we pulled back we were both smiling widely. "Oh, God I missed you so much!"

"I missed you to, but now I never will again because you will not be leaving my side for the rest of your life. Now and forever."

"I'd be glad to do that. I will never leave you." We both smiled and went in for another kiss, but before we actually could a voice from the door interrupted us.

"God you guys are so cute, it's disgusting!" we looked over and saw Sam standing there, smiling widely despite what he said.

"Sam," smiling I got up and ran over to him and gave him a hug, "you'd don't have to be jealous I missed you too."

Laughing he hugged me back; "I missed you as well, but not as much as Dean did. He never forgot you, and though he made it seem like he was a man slut he never did anything. He never could." He whispered the last bit in my ear making tears gather in my eyes again for the third time today.

I whispered him a thank you before pulling back and moving back to Dean who had already gotten out of the bed and was moving toward us. He was once again glaring at Sam but when I was back in his arms he was smiling again. "Well boys, who wants breakfast," they both lit up at this and were moving back to the kitchen.

I started to gather everything I would need but I turned around when Sam spoke, "Can we help you at all?"

"Sure Sam why don't you go ahead and get the table ready and you Dean can get started on the griddle. Sound good?" they both nodded their affirmative though Sam was looking at Dean as if he thought he couldn't do it.

Once that was taken care of I turned back and got working. I didn't even notice that as Dean and I worked we moved as if we had been together for years and not just reunited years after we had a month or so together. When the food was done we brought the food over to a shocked Sam. He was staring slack jawed at us as if he had never seen us before. Getting worried I spoke up, "Are you okay Sam?"

Den added, "Yeah cat got your tongue?"

Our talking seemed to break him from his thoughts, "Huh…oh yeah I'm fine." A silence passed by and so I moved passed it to keep the attention off of Sam. Leaning forward I started filling my plate, breaking the boys form their thought. Half way through our meal Cas showed up and joined the conversation and stole some food.

After we were done we still sat there talking, but it all had been too good to last as the Newspaper got here. I went and got it quickly looking it over I froze as I saw something I don't know why but it made me dread that something would happen today. Dean got worried at my silence and came to see what I was staring at. He grabbed it and sighed before turning to Sam, "Got a job." He boys quickly finished their meal and got ready. I had a really bad feeling about to day but as I was about to go get them back I spotted the time…I was late for work.

The feeling lasted all day I would have tried to go home but it seems there was a puppy flu going around that kept me busy all day. When we finally got it under control it was way past the time I'm supposed to get out, not that I ever get out at that time.

I quickly gathered my things and said by to my coworkers before rushing out the door. As I walked the feeling of foreboding got stronger and I wished that I had driven to work this morning. When the house came into view my hurried steps soon became a full dash only pausing enough to get my keys out and unlock the doors. What I saw as the door opened had me running forward in worry not realizing I left the door open.

On the floor Dean freaking out and trying to back away from something I couldn't see. Seeing this I remembered why I had frozen this morning even if I didn't realize it I had remembered what Episode it was…the Yellow Fever. I got to Dean quickly and wrapped my arms around him and started to try to calm him down. "Shh…honey, honey…Shh breath relax their not here…" I was interrupted by the door opening and Sheriff Britton came bursting in. I would have berated myself if not for the fact that he came running at us. Screaming I turned back to Dean and continued trying to break him from the hallucinations. Finally, succeeding I was about to turn around when I felt a hand on my shoulder before I was thrown into the wall. I screamed before blacking out.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

Disclaimer: Why do I have to keep saying it? Every time I say it, it makes me sad. Fine, no I don't own it.

**OH a cliff hanger?! I not really mad though I'm happy because I just posted a new supernatural story AND that you updated yours :)**

Yup a cliff hanger get ready for another one. *smirks evilly*. Congrats on the story.

**This is an interesting story so far, decently paced too. I look forward to reading more.**

I really hope the rest of the story keeps your interest.

When I woke up next and found myself in my bed with a hand holding mine. Following it down to the owner I saw Dean fast asleep sitting next to me. Smiling I moved my other hand and started to mess with his hair. I froze when he moved, making him speak, "No don't stop, it feels good." But before I could reply his head shot up and he looked at me eyes wide with happiness. "You're awake," and before I knew it he was kissing me like his life depended in it.

We pulled away when breathing became an issue, "Not that I didn't enjoy that, but what happened."

"Don't you remember being thrown into the wall?" he inquired worriedly.

"Yes I do, how is it you boys can have that happen and you'll be up not long after, I mean damn that hurt. I meant what happened after that?" I winched at the memory which Dean saw and become a mother hen.

After he was finally done fussing he answered my question, "I was able to stop him from hurting you anymore, though he shouldn't have been able to hurt you at all. Then, he died before I could reason with him. After that my hallucinations started up again until Sam and Bobby stopped the ghost. Um that's basically it." I saw as he spoke of the hallucinations he winced before he hid it, probably hoping I didn't see it. We would talk about that but not right now.

"Dean what did you tell the authorities?"

"Umm I told them he went crazy and came barging in here and started attacking you, but all he was able to do was throw you against the wall before I came in and saw what was happening. I was able to get him off of you but before anything else could happen he just fell over dead."

Before I could ask him anything else the door flew open and in walked who I recognized as Bobby Singer. "Well are you gonna introduce us ya Idgit?" I laughed and went to get up to give my usual greeting but I was pushed back down by my worrywart boyfriend. I pouted at him before turning away from him in 'anger'.

Finally, he sighed in defeat and helped me up, but when I was up I realized that he was right as my legs collapsed beneath me. Dean caught me easily and I knew without looking that he would be looking at my with that stupid smirk saying 'I told you so'. I just ignored him and walked toward Bobby once I had steadied myself. Moving slowly I went over to Bobby giving him a hug. "Hello Bobby my name is Arella; it's so good to meet you." He hugged me back laughing.

"It's good to meet you…so you're the one who stole Dean's heart and broke down his walls. I hope he hasn't been too much of an asshole."

"What, no he's a sweetheart, though of course he does have a bit of a problem of being jealous and overprotective." We looked back and saw him glaring at Bobby. Laughing I let go of Bobby and started to walk toward Dean. He was still glaring at him so I took another step and acted like my leg gave out and started to fall to the ground. Dean caught me breaking his glare at Bobby. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, looking over his shoulder I winked at Bobby making him laugh.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{^-^}-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The next day I was feeling a hell of a lot better, and when the boys found another job I was already to go: except I forgot one major factor, my overly protective boyfriend who feels guilty that I got hurt. After a long fight and many different strategies of convincing it was decided that I would go…stay with Bobby.

Even if I was angry at Dean for his decision I still saw him off. As they were getting in the car I called out to him, "Dean if you aren't careful, I **will** kill you!" he laughed and was about to get in the car but I wasn't finished, "Also when you get back you're sleeping on the couch for a month." His smile dropped and was about to come back over to where I was but Sam pulled him into the car laughing as he did. A little while later Bobby and I left for his house after I had gathered my stuff.

A month had passed and no word…**NO WORD **from them. At first I was pissed but now I'm worried, at the moment I was pacing back and forth in Bobby's kitchen, "What if they were injured, or possessed, I mean I can't remember what episodes come after the last one, what if they were captured, or…or oh god what if they're dead. What if me being here changed the whole timeline and messed it up and now they're dead. The angels would bring them back right…" I get cut off from my rant by a knock on the door. I start rushing toward the door to see if it's them but am stopped by Bobby stepping in front of me. I rolled my eyes at him, even though I have only been here a month he has already taken a liking to me. He gave me a look that said to get back; I sighed in exasperation but did as he said and walked back into the kitchen and waited for the sign that it was okay.

A little while later I got it by him walking into the room. Following behind him was two women, Sam, and Dean. I ran over to him and saw the smile grow on his face, that is until my hand hit his check with a resounding _Smack. _"You asshole a month, A MONTH without so much of a phone call, I have been worried sick about you, so what is that all that matters to you killing things not making sure your _girlfriend_ knew you were okay, so she wouldn't be worried!" after I was done I leant forward and kissed him. The need for air had us pulling away, "That's for being okay."

He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "I missed you too." Trying not to cry I pulled back and turned to the other people there. I saw Anna standing there glaring at me so I glared back at her until she looked away.

Seeing Sam I walked over and slapped him, but not as hard as I slapped Dean, before hugging him. "I missed you Sammy." Once I got my greeting back I turned to the girls in the room. Going to Anna first I hugged her smiling as I did, "Hi Anna, my name is Arella." Before leaning forward and whispering in her ear, "I don't like you got it, if you ever try to hurt _MY GUY_ I **will** break every one of your bones before skinning you alive. Understood," pulling back I had an innocent smile on my face.

Moving on to Ruby I hugged her and introduced myself as I always do before leaning forward again, "See, sweet heart I know all about your plan…and I don't like it. You annoy me and I tell the boys all about your plan. Don't think they will believe you over me, they won't. So pick your side carefully or…" I pulled back with the same smile as before.

Turning to Dean I smiled widely, "You know I think we will be the best of friends." looking over my shoulder I smirked at them, "Don't you think?" I looked back not waiting for an answer and saw Dean looking at me like he knew I was lying. I winked at him before turning back to everyone else and leaned back into Dean. "So…what'd I miss?"

After they 'caught me up' and Anna was in the panic room, Dean headed out to go get Pamela. When he left I went to the library to finish the research I had been doing for Bobby so he could leave to go on his hunt. When I was done and after I had reassured him that everything would be okay he left.

When Dean got back with Pamela I glared at her for flirting with my guy and walked over to Dean and kissed him, "Welcome back sweetie." Turning to Pamela I gave her a hug and introduced myself, leaning forward I whispered two words, "I'm sorry." Pulling back my eyes had softened as I thought of how she died before walking back over to Dean, "The Bitches…I mean girls are down here, come work your magic."

When we got down there Pamela did her thing, with me glaring at the three other women the whole time. When Anna started to freak out, Dean went to go help her but I held him back so he wouldn't get thrown back again, this time though it was Sam. Finally, Pamela woke her up, and we went upstairs so Anna could tell her 'story'.

When they found where the grace was I rolled my eyes at them. When Sam looked at me confusedly and I sang, "It isn't there anymore." Sam just ignored me and kept talking about finding it.

Looking outside I noticed that it was time for Dean to get back. I walked out there and I saw the impala but as I walked over I saw Dean and Anna talking. Growling under my voice I got thier attention and said that Sam wanted them.

We quickly left to go to the site her grace fell, well not exactly quickly because I had to convince Dean to let me go. Finally, out on the roads I was sitting in the backseat in-between Anna and Ruby which really pissed me off.

We got there and when it turned up to be missing I smirked at Sam, "I told you so."

Later that night, Anna heard the angels talking. When she said that they would send him back to hell, I saw Dean's look of horror so I moved closer to him. Leaning up I whispered in his ear, "I promise they won't do that, they need you." He turned to me with a look of confusion but I said no more.

Later I had been so busy I didn't even notice when Dean and Anna disappeared. When I finally realized they were gone I ran out to the impala…but I was too late. In front of the car I saw Dean and Anna kissing. Frowning I tried to blink back my tears but I failed, turning quickly I ran, catching Dean's attention. I heard him curse before running after me, calling my name.

When he finally caught up to me he grabbed me around my waist but also caught my arms. As I struggled to get away he just hugged me tighter. Finally, I calmed down as I realized he kept whispering sorry to me. I turned around to face him as best I could as he was still holding me tight, I tried to hide the tears and smile at him "Don't apologize I always knew it was too good to be true, I mean who would love me. I'm sorry for interrupting your moment you can go back to her I understand."

He frowned deeply and released me as he spoke, "I didn't kiss her, she kissed me, and I hope you know that only woman I will ever love is standing right in front of me. I love you. God I love you so much it hurts. Do you know why I didn't call you while I was gone? It was because if I heard your voice my heart hurt as I wasn't near you and I'd come running back but I have a responsibility to saving people. Also, I knew that if I heard your voice I wouldn't be able to keep it a secret. I was going to save this for another time but if I don't do it now I don't think I'll ever get the courage to do this." I looked at him confused until he got down on one knee and pulled out a little box. I gasped as he spoke those words, the words I always dreamed someone would ask me, "When I first met you I had no idea what would happen. I had no idea that I would fall in love with you or that a years later I would be here kneeling in front of you saying words I never thought I would ever say to anyone. I lost you once and it almost killed me, I never want to go through that again, and now that I found you I **never** want to let you go. I want to spend forever with you. I know that you don't owe me anything hell I owe you a lot but I would be honored if you would do me one more thing…_Will you be mine now and forever and be my wife?" _he opened the box displaying the most beautiful ring. It was a diamond ring but that was not what made it so beautiful, it could have been a candy ring and it would be beautiful. It was not just any ring it was a ring that said I love you, I will always love you, it held a promise a promise to always be there, a promise that he would always be there for me, A promise of forever. It was no ordinary ring it was a ring of love.

I fell down to my knees in front of him eyes glistening with unshed tears, and I said one word, one word that would change my life forever…

Ok I did not expect that wow! I wonder what she will say. Sorry that I put this on a day later my sister decided to make a surprise visit. If there are mistakes tell me and I'll fix it, I don't have a beta and I'm so bad at revising. If I get at least 3 reviews I will put a Ch. on earlier than usual. Sorry about the cliff hanger I couldn't help it. I admit I was crying as I wrote the last bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5

Disclaimer: wahh stop reminding me! I don't want to say it, it makes me sad…FINE no I don't own it, happy now

OMG! 4 reviews three within the first 5 hours of it being on damn, so here it is Chapter 5, and the answer to the question.

**Oh my god! You are so evil! *throws a cookie at you* Are you willing to join the dark side? We have cookies! ;)**

Thank you, you are so sweet calling me evil. I would love to join the Dark side especially if there's cookies.

**Who doesn't love a good cliff hanger? You are so mean to me... But you are still awesome anyways :)**

Yup cliff hangers are so much fun to write…but not read. I sorry…no I'm not awesome you are awesome you have reviewed every single one of my Ch.'s and that makes me really happy thank you.

**Wowza! You are a great writer. And really good at writing cliff hangers. I can't wait to read more :P**

Thanks I try…really hard. I hope you keep enjoying the story.

**Yeah, if I were here I'd be growly at the other girls too. Not sure why she's so b*** at Anna other than she is homing in on her territory (I'm only at the 2nd to last episode of S4, I think. I just watched 'The Rapture'). Anyway, I know why she hates Ruby, not so sure why she isnt keen on Pamela...I thought Pamela was cool...flirty, but cool. These are just MY opinions on the canon characters so *shrugs*, just sayin! I can see Arella is rather...possessive, with Dean you kinda have to be at times.**

**Great chapter hon, can't wait for more!**

About Anna well spoilers, glad you understand about ruby, I don't know why she isn't keen on Pamela, but of course I don't control the story the story controls me. I love hearing your opinion it helps me with writing. Yeah she does sort of need to be possessive with Dean. Glad you enjoyed it.

_Will you be mine now and forever and be my wife?" he opened the box displaying the most beautiful ring. It was a diamond ring but that was not what made it so beautiful, it could have been a candy ring and it would be beautiful. It was not just any ring it was a ring that said I love you, I will always love you, it held a promise a promise to always be there, a promise that he would always be there for me, A promise of forever. It was no ordinary ring it was a ring of love._

_I fell down to my knees in front of him eyes glistening with unshed tears, and I said one word, one word that would change my life forever…_**Yes**.

He slid the ring on my finger before pulling me into a kiss, not like our normal kisses where we needed to feel the other but slow with so much feeling behind it, a kiss showing how we would always love the other, a kiss of total peace and happiness, a kiss of true love. We stopped kissing but we didn't let go of the other we just sat there holding the other not knowing what the future would bring not even caring, only thinking of now this moment that we would remember forever. The moment; that we promised forever, that we would always know as the beginning of forever, the moment we promised we would always be there, when we gave our heart away and would never want it back.

When we finally pulled away it was really dark but we didn't notice that all we saw was each other, we never noticed the eyes hidden, but glowing with hatred. Finally, we got up and headed back to the shed we were staying at today. We were lost to the world only holding the other until Sam broke us out of it. "Finally guys were have you been?" I glanced over and saw he hadn't looked up at us, so he didn't realize that he broke our special moment. When he finally glanced up he saw how close we were standing and how we held each other. He frowned in confusion before realizing what had happened. Smiling widely he hopped to his feet and hurried over, he quickly hugged me, "I always knew we would end up being family at some point. Welcome to the family little sis." If possibly I grinned even wider.

When the congratulations and the showing off the ring were done, we finally headed to bed. Dean and I lying next to each other still holding each other close, not having broken our grip all night. When Dean started moving around in his sleep I held him tighter trying to help him as he slept.

The next morning we still held each other Dean was very tense but when I whispered in his ear that it was the right thing to do he relaxed. When the door flew open I held on to Dean not letting go. In walked Cas and Uriel. Standing up I dragged Dean with me as I walked up to Cas. Hugging him was awkward as I still hadn't let go of Dean, "Cas, guess what."

When I pulled back and stepped back in to Dean's protective embrace, he was looking at me confusion written on his face which I knew was his way of asking. Smiling widely I held up my left hand showing off my wedding ring. He smiled at my happiness, "I congratulate you." smiling I pulled out of Dean's arms and walked back over to our spot where Dean pushed me behind him. Rolling my eyes I went with it knowing what would happen next.

After our little talk with Cas everything continued as it was before. When it came out that Dean had told them where we were I immediately stepped up to his defense, "They gave him a choice, they either kill her," I gestured at Anna, "or they kill us." I then gestured at Sam and I. Anna nodded with that but when she went to take a step toward us I moved around Dean and kissed him possessively. When I pulled away I turned back to Anna who had frozen and smirked at her. She glared at me before walking toward the angels.

She never made it over to them when a voice sounded from behind us. Spinning around I realized I had forgotten about the demons. Dean quickly grabbed me and pushed me farther behind him. When the fight broke out both Dean and Sam stepped in front of me. When I saw Cas in trouble I pushed them forward so they would go help them. Dean had me hide behind something before moving to help him out. I shut my eyes before Anna even called out to do so. Once she was gone Dean quickly hurried over and helped me out of my spot. Once I was standing him we embraced each other.

Later once everyone was gone the three of us were by the impala, I was leaning back against my boyf…fiancé god it's good to think that. When the guys started to talk about Dean's time in hell, I leaned farther into him lending my strength for this conversation, and showing how I didn't think of him any differently and never would. I felt him hold me tighter, but said nothing as I knew he needed something to ground him to reality.

We headed back to Bobby's and told him the news. He was happy for up but he took Dean aside and threatened him based on how pale he was when he got back. All too soon Sam and Dean were leaving to go fight monsters but this time Dean called and texted at least twice a day.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{^-^}-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

A month had passed already and I missed him deeply, even if we talked every day. We had already decided when we would bet married. We decided to do it next October so we could have plenty of time to plan it all out. All seemed to be basically well until the other day I overheard a call that Bobby was having. When I heard him say Dean's name and siren I realized what episode we were at and got really worried so I decided to go. I quickly ran upstairs and I packed my bags before running out and throwing them in Bobby's favorite car. A while later when we were at the table and he got a call I was already up and out of the house waiting in the car. When he walked out and saw me in the car he sighed. He continued on against his wishes knowing I would not give up on going with him.

We finally got to the motel room and saw Sam and Dean fighting. I went in after Bobby not remembering that he was going to stab my fiancé. When I got in I saw Dean favoring his shoulder so I quickly rushed over to him making sure he was okay. When I heard a commotion behind me I turned around to see Bobby walking toward me along with Sam. The Siren started to speak and try to control Dean into attacking me. Spinning around quickly I saw it start to affect him so I leaned forward and kissed him hoping it would break the spell. Finally, he started to kiss me back but all too soon I felt a hand on my shoulder, but before I could be thrown into a wall…again. Dean moved quickly and spun me around so I was against the wall and he was blocking the other guys from getting to me. He turned back to the other two and made them move farther away from me.

I saw all three of the guys were busy fighting each other but then I noticed out of the corner of my eye the siren walk toward me. Spotting the knife nearby I quickly ran toward it and grabbed it, intending to get it to Dean somehow but when I turned around the siren was right behind me. Freaking out I screamed and scrambled backwards. He kept walking toward me, neither of us realizing how I was holding the knife until he froze and looked down. Following his gaze I saw the knife embedded in his stomach. He looked back at me before falling backwards. I heard screaming when arms wrapped around me I realized that I was the one screaming. I also realized that I had killed it, I killed it. I didn't even realize that I had started breaking down in my fiancés arms or that we even left.

After that I remembered nothing the next time I became aware Dean was holding me close not wanting to let me go, he was holding on as if I might disappear. I moved my head and looked at him he looked so heartbroken, so guilty. I wondered why he felt guilty it was my fault I'm the one that ended that creatures life. He looked up when he realized I really had moved. When he saw that I was actually aware he lend forward to kissing me but before he could I pulled away, "Don't."

"Why?"

"How? How can you look at me I'm a murderer I killed something?"

"It was self-defense."

"It was murder."

Dean must have realized that tactic wouldn't work on me because he changed it, "Well if you are a murderer for killing one thing then I must be a mass murderer, with all the things I've killed." I turned and looked at him incredibly.

"Are you crazy you are not a mass murderer you saved all those people's lives, you are a savior."

"If I'm not then how can you be, you were only trying to protect us. Actually you're better because you didn't mean to." When I proceed what he said I realized I had been had.

Once I had started to get better I headed back to Bobby's so I could heal a bit better, and the boys left to go hunting. A few days later I remembered something important about their case and sent Bobby to go help out. I would have gone myself but I had to go back to Colorado for a get together with old friends. That day I heard that me sending Bobby saved Pamela's life.

A day after I got back I got a call from Sam saying Dean was missing. I quickly gathered up all my stuff and rushed around Bobby's place trying to find keys for a working car because Bobby was out of town on a job. When I finally found one I was on my way to where Sam said to meet him.

When I got there they had just figured out where he was, so soon we were on the road again. I was told to wait outside while they went in when I finally got the go ahead I rushed straight over to Dean not looking anywhere else.

A while later we were at the hospital Dean lying on the bed. Sam sat on one side and me on the other. I looked up and saw Cas standing at the door I rushed to my feet and hugged him whispering in his ear, "It's not your fault, no matter what anyone says it's not your fault." I pulled back and walked back over to Dean and grabbed his hand again. Sam rushed out to go confront Cas. I just stayed their sitting by his bed waiting, waiting for my love to awaken. When Cas came in I acted as though I was asleep so they could talk. I felt Dean tighten his grip on me tighten and he started to pat my head. I had to fight my intuition when I felt and heard Dean get upset.

When Cas finally left I acted like I was just waking up and when I looked up and saw him awake I didn't need to fake my joy. I quickly sprung forward and hugged him but was careful not to jostle any of his wounds.

Well there you go another Ch. done just I don't know how many more to go. If anyone has any ideas for the wedding please tell me. Like where, whos, songs, food, the colors, ect. Please help me plan this wedding I hope you enjoyed it.


	6. Another kind of Monster

WHY YOU SHOULD NOT GIVE ARELLA A MONSTER!

BASED ON MYSELF AS I JUST HAD A MONSTER AND A LOT OF CAFFIENE AND I'M REALLY REALLY HYPER AND NO ONE WILL TALK TO ME SO INSTEAD I DECIDED TO WRITE THIS REALLY WEIRD THING I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT! I ACTUALLY HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IT IS ABOUT. I wrote this while I had been on caffeine high then tried to fix as much as I could and make it understandable. Just a filler Ch. sorry. And thanks people who reviewed I'll reply next Ch.

_Flashback to when they had first met each other. _

"Hey Arella guess what I got you. I just went shopping and I saw that they had some really cheap monsters, so I got some for us to drink."

"Are you sure you want to give me this?" I inquired my newest friend Jensen.

"Yeah why would I not be?" he asked confusedly while handing it to me.

"I don't know I'm just checking because my friends say I can't have one." I pouted at that but before he could question it I opened it and took a big drink. "Yumm…you can just taste the caffeine."

A few drinks later he learned why I am not allowed to have monsters or more than four cans of caffeinated pop especially together. I had finished the monster and had a caffeinated pop in one hand.

"OMG! HAVE YOU EVER JUST SPUN AROUND AND AROUND AGAIN AND AGAIN IT IS SO MUSH FUN TO JUST SPIN AND SPIN AND SPIN THEN AFTER YOU STOP THE WORLD JUST KEEPS SPINNING AND SPINNING AND IT JUST WON'T STOP NO MATTER HOW MUCH YOU YELL AT IT…" I had been spinning around for a few minutes so when I stopped I couldn't walk straight and Jensen needed to walk with me to keep me from falling. Dean, who had been following me trying to make sure that I didn't get in to trouble, was currently staring at me in horror.

"DID YOU KNOW THAT THERE IS A PENGUIN NAMED JACKASS? YOU KNOW THAT REMINDS ME OF MY EX-BOYFRIEND WHO CHEATED ON ME. YOU KNOW I THINK YOU WOULD MAKE A GOOD TIGER BECAUSE THEIR MY FAVORITE ANIMAL AND YOU'RE MY FAVORITE HUMAN AND THEY ARE AWSOME AND, AND THEY DO THAT THINGY YOU KNOW THE…" I was gesturing widely with my hands, "YOU KNOW IT'S SOMETHING…AHHH," my hands were in front of my mouth and acting like a mouth opening really wide, "ARRHH, YOU KNOW LIKE UMMM WHAT IS IT WAHH WHY CANT I THINK OF IT WHAT IS THE WORD…" I was staring at Dean trying to see if he knew.

"Umm I don't know roar?"

"YEAH, THAT'S IT! YAHH! I LOVE YOU! WAIT NO TIGERS DONT ROAR THE LAUGH…NO GUFFLE UMMM A YOU NO UMM AFFUL N0…BUFFLE NO…CUFFULE O ….WAIT CHUFFULE YEAH THAT'S IT BUT THEN WHAT ROARS OH YEAH RYANS WAIT NO LIONS YEAH THAT'S IT…" as I spoke I pulled out another pop despite Dean's effort to stop me.

"DEAN DEAN DEAN THAT'S FUN TO SAY MANY TIMES FAST, DEANDEANDEANDEANDEANDEANDEADEADEDEDEDDDDD WHAT WAS I GOING TO SAY AGAIN…OH YEAH DEAN YOU KNOW I REALLY DON'T GET WHY I'M NOT ALLOWED TO HAVE A MONSTER WITH POPS I DON'T KNOW WHY BUT WHENEVER I HAVE A MONSTER I ALWAYS START CRAVING CAFFEINE." Neither Dean nor I noticed I called him Dean and not Jensen.

We were walking down the street and were attracting a lot of attention. Dean muttered under his breath, looking quite angry with himself, "I think I know,"

"HUHH WHAT DID YOU SAY OH WHAT EVER…ONCE I HAD A MONSTER AND 4 POPS BUT WHEN MY MOM GOT HOME WHEN I WAS WORKING ON MY FIFTH SHE TOOK IT AWAY I DON'T KNOW WHY ACTUALLY THAT WAS THE FIRST TIME I HAD EVER HAD MY OWN BECAUSE I USED TO ONLY STEAL SIPS FROM MY OLDER SISTER'S IT WAS ACTUALLY WHEN THEY FIRST BANNED ME FROM DRINKING MONSTERS…BUT SO MY BROTHER TOLD ME TO CALL MY SISTER WHO WAS IN COLLEGE, AT THE TIME, SO I DID BUT ONLY A FEW MINUTES IN TO THE CONVERSATION SHE TOLD ME TO CALL ME NANA AND HUNG UP ON ME. ISNT THAT MEAN…ANYWAYS I DID BUT SHE DIDN'T ANSWER SO I LEFT HER A REALLY LONG MESSAGE BUT THEN CALLED HER HUSBAND MY POMPA BUT ONLY A BIT IN TO THE CONVERSATION HE HANDED ME OVER TO MY NANA, I DON'T KNOW WHY, AND I TALKED TO HER FOR A BIT BEFORE SHE ALSO HUNG UP ON ME AT THAT TIME I WAS ON TO MY 3RD POP AND SO I WENT AND I ANNOYED MY BROTHERS BEFORE THEY RAN AWAY FOROM ME, I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT AND THEN I KEPT LOOKING AND AND THEN I WAS ON MY FOURTH AND I GOT ON THE SCOCIALLY THING CALLED YOOGLE FOOGLE GOOGLEY AND I PUT THIS POSSTUY THINGY ON AND I TALKED AND MY FRIEND WHO HAD BEEN WITH ME WHEN I GOT IT SAID I KNEW IT WAS A BAD IDEA AND AND THEN I WAS ON MY FIFTH BEFORE IT WAS TAKEN AWAY FROM ME AND MADE ME REALLY REALLY REALLY SAD."

By now Dean was hitting himself on the head with a a (WHATS IT CALLED IT HAS WORDY THINGS IN IT ONE SECOND….OK I KNOW WHAT IT IS MY BROTHER JUST TOLD ME IT'S CALLED) a book, calling himself an idiot and asking why he didn't listen to Jean. I was really worried so I took it away and threw it in my purse.

"OH MY GODS WE SHOULD GO TO SEE THE ELEPHANTS AND THE TIGERS AND MONKEYS AND AND WAH I CANT SEE MY FAVOTRITE MONKEY HE'S NOT HERE NO MORE WAHH…AND THE BEARS AND…AND WE CAN GOT O THE MALL AND WAIT I WANT TO GO SEE MERLIN AND BRING HER TO THE MALL LETS GO PICK HER UP…THOUGH SHE MIGHT BE KIND OF ANGRY AT YOU, THOUGH I DON'T KNOW WHY A LITTLE CAFFIENE NEVER HURT ANYTHING." I quickly ran to my car I quickly grabbed my keys and unlocked the door before Dean could react, but before I could get in the car my keys disappeared from my hands. "UH OH WHERES MY KEYS? I JUST HAD THEM OH THE FAIRYS MUST HAVE TAKEN THEM. STUPID FAIRYS I WANT MY KEYS BACK…" spinning around I saw Jensen holding them I quickly reached for them but he pulled them away. I didn't let that bother me and kept reaching for them, soon I was running around him in a big circle and jumping up to try and grab them. After 5 minutes I gave up, pouting at him I turned away from him.

He sighed, smiling I turned to him hoping he changed his mind but he still held them away. I went to turn away again when he spoke up, "Alright I'll give them back to you if you can say abominable, Indubitably, and Raxicroricofallpatorius."

"ABOBBIDIAL-ABODMIAL, INDUBIADLY-I DUBILAT, AND RAXIOPIALIPS-WAXIROCCOPALLITORIS, HUH DID I DO IT DID I?"

"Nope."

"WAH FINE YOU DRIVE BUT YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO GET THERE."

"Fine, how do you get there?"

"UMMM…YOU GOT THAT WAY THEN THAT WAY AND THERE THEN A LEFT NO RIGHT THEN DRIVE AND THEN THERE AND THERE THEN YOU GET THERE!" I was pointing everywhere but it wasn't my fault I can drive there but I can't remember how to get there I just drive.

Dean sighed, "Can I see your phone?"

"OKAY HERE IT IS…" I reached into my bag reaching for where it usually is but couldn't find it, "BUT IT WAS RIGHT HERE! OH NO MAYBE THE PIXIES STOLE IT!" Dean looked over at me before grabbing something from my pocket. Looking down I saw my phone in my hands, again not my fault I never put it there, "YAHH YOU FOUND IT YOU'RE MY HERO!"

I tuned him out by listening to the songs playing in my head I tink it was something like, Do you Want to Build a Radioactive snowman. When I saw a movement out of the corner of my eye I glanced over and saw he was off the phone so I started talking. I talked the entire way about ponies, fires, flying babies, fan girls, penguins, monsters, purple people eaters, apples, and dragons with sexy voices having a showdown at the California, Alaska Party House. The fan girls won.

Soon we were outside of a house that had two houses connected to make one. I quickly hopped out of the car and ran over to Fred's house I quickly started to ring the doorbell and ring the doorbell, again and again and again yelling, "HICCUP COME TO THE DOOR NOW, SHERLOCK I HAVE A CASE, BRUCE QUICKLY HULK OUT DEANY GAVE ME A MONSTER, RORY YOU WIFE'S AT THE DOOR, ELSA PLEASE DON'T FREEZE DEANA, SIRIUS HURRY IT'S THE FULL MOON CHANGE NOW, MIKE WAZOSKI THERE IS A HUMAN ON THE LOOSE, DOCTOR I NEED YOU, FITZ IT'S SIMMONS, MUSHU MULAN LEFT AGAIN, OTHER TWIN LETS GO ON AN ADVETURE WITH PETER…" before I could say anymore the door flew open. Standing in the doorway stood Jean and she was furious, "YAHH WE FOUND YOU MERLIN NOW WE CAN GO DEFEAT MORGANA!"

When she turned her gaze away from Dean and on to me it softened, "Arthur go sit on my bed and don't move or Captin Hook will find you, also don't blink I saw a weeping angel on my way down."

"OK BYE BYE DEANITA."

_Downstairs with Dean and Jean_

_Jean's POV_

After Arella had gone upstairs I marched over to Dean glaring holes into his soul, "REALLY Dean! YOU HAD TO GIVE HER CAFFIENE DESPITE WHAT I TOLD YOU. DO YOU KNOW ONE REASON WHY WE DON'T LET HER HAVE SO MUCH CAFFIENE? NO YOU DON'T. IT'S BECAUSE ONCE THE SUGAR HIGH ALWAYS GOES DOWN SHE HAS A HORRIBLE HEADACHE AND SHE CAN'T EAT DURING IT OR SHE FEELS SICK. ALSO SHE IS THE ONE WHO ALWAYS TELLS US NOT TO LET HER DO IT AGAIN. DID YOU KNOW THIS IS ONLY THE THIRD TIME THIS HAS HAPPENED AND THE LAST TIME WAS A _FEW_ YEARS AGO. DID YOU KNOW THAT TOMARROW WHEN SHE WAKES UP SHE WILL NOT REMEMBER ALL OF WHAT HAPPENED AFTER BECAUSE SHE ALWAYS HAS SO MANY THINGS GOING THROUGH HER HEAD THAT HER MIND ESSENTIALLY SHUTS DOWN! IDIOT!" once I had finished my rant and he was standing there pale and looking guilty. I marched back in the house yelling behind me that he should just leave.

Inside I saw that Arella had gotten over the happy high and had moved onto the part when she gets really sad about things but that only lasts a bit before she crashes from exhaustion. Sighing I walked forward and pulled her into my arms as she cried about who knows what. This time it lasted even shorter than normal as soon she was fast asleep in my arms. I laid her down on my bed and cover her up before turning off the lights. As I climbed in next to her I was just glad that she wouldn't remember all of what she had been upset about, and soon I was joining my sister in the land of dreams.

WOW I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEAR THE END THERE. I'm so sorry that I didn't give you an actual Ch. and that it was so late but just blame my school. My teachers I swear are obsessed with projects, tests, and homework. I have had so much I need to do every night that I'm too busy to write. Hell I'm stressed, I NEVER get stressed, like EVER. I will try to get another Ch. up soon but don't kill me if I don't. Oh and I could use a few more suggestions like more songs, flowers, who should walk her down the aisle, you know stuff like that.


	7. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Disclaimer- of course I do. JK I don't own them.

Thanks to all the reviewed I really needed help writing about the wedding.

_Great update hon! Loved it._

_Hmm..._

_Where's: Bobby's place...Vegas_

_Who's: Bobby, Ellen, Jo_

_Songs: Some AC/DC and others...I dunno_

_Food: ...Pie is a must_

Thanks for the ideas it really helped.

_Oh I would love to be a wedding planner! I think it should be blue and white or yellow blue and white :) It should be a small but sweet wedding in a small church in Kansas... anywhere in Kansas. The food should be steak and salads... there HAS to be steak. I don't think Arella would be the kind to wear a white maybe off-white or lilac? I don't really have any song ideas *frowns* Oh and Cas and Sam just have to be there... I haven't a clue who else should come :) Ok those were just suggestions. But you should taken them into consideration. as an after thought try to put some Metallica in there :)! This was longer than I thought... So sorry_

I think you would be a wonderful wedding planner. Thanks a lot for the ideas. Don't worry its not that long…well maybe a bit but it helped.

Reviews to the non-chapter

_This was so funny :P hahaha i just love this :)_

I'm glad you liked it because I've been banned from having Monsters. Which makes me want to cry I mean they are soo good.

_well that was slightly confusing *laughs*_

_Great update though_

_Oddly enough, thats kinda why Im not allowed to have a ton of caffeine either...I end up getting a little to hyper._

It is confusing, sorry. Yeah I was yelled at by my sister later on because I had called her and she didn't really like that hehe.

There another Ch. that I totally didn't work on instead of doing writing the 10 page essay due today, not at all…anyways here it is. Sorry it is so late teachers have been giving out tests, quizzes, homework, and projects like candy on Halloween, so I've been very busy. Oh and It's short sorry.

~~(_*_)~~

When he was finally allowed to go home he told me everything and after weighing the possibilities we decided that because of the possible apocalypse, we would move the wedding up to April 2nd just a month away. Since it is really close Sam and Dean decided to go on one more hunt before the wedding as the bachelor party. Though they left they made sure to keep in contact to help with planning the wedding. We were still debating about where to have the wedding; we had decided to have it somewhere in Kansas but hadn't decided where. For the food we decided to have steak, baked potatoes, chicken, mac and cheese, salads, etc. Instead of a wedding cake we will do wedding pies, cookies, cupcakes, and ice cream. We decided on the color theme to be blue and white. we had a large playlists of music for the reception including; _Carry on my Wayward Son, Eye of the Tiger, Ramble on, Traveling Riverside Blues, p _plus many more by Led Zeppelin, Metallica, and AC/DC.

I'm really getting worried 3 days ago Dean and Sam Disappeared. I've contacted everybody I know trying to see if they had seen them anywhere. I have tried to live how I was and not get too worried but there is only two weeks until the wedding. I have finally decided on the dress and have gotten most of the people to RSVP. My bridesmaids will be Dakota and Jo. My Maid of Honor will of course be Jean, who has always been just like a sister to me. Dean's Best Man is of course Sam. Groomsmen will be Ash, and someone else. Cas will officiate, Bobby will walk me up the aisle, and Ellen would act as Dean's mom.

7 days, 7 days I am now full blown panicking, with a week and a day to the wedding and they are still gone. I will admit that I have had a 'few' breakdowns this past week. In fact I was close to another when there was a knock at the door. Like every other time I ran to the door and flung it open.

Finally my prayers were answered standing at the door was my fiancée. Not even caring if he was being possessed I threw myself into his arms. He wrapped me into a hug holding me tight as I cried happy he was finally home. When I finally calmed down enough he explained where he was and I mentally berated myself for not remembering, while inwardly cursing Duchariah for worrying me.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{^-^}-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

The days passed quickly as we finished with the rest of the plans and soon it was the day before the wedding. Dean and I have been separated from each other for a day already. I was staying at Missouri's house with all the girls while Dean was staying with the guys at a hotel. The girls and I had gone to the spa to relax. When we got back it was late. We quickly ate our dinner before they rushed me to bed.

The girls woke me up at seven the next day to get ready. Note to self don't ask them for help it's scary. All too soon we were in the car driving to the location they had it all planned out so Dean and I didn't run into each other. With only a few minutes to go I was pacing the room trying not to hyperventilate. As I paced I thought of how sweet the people who lived here now were to let us marry here, we had finally decided where it would be only a few days ago. They just let us have it despite the short notice. The wedding is taking place where the story starts, where Dean's story of hunting began, the wedding is at their first ever home, in Kansas.

Finally, there was a knock on the door, I went to go answer it but was cut off by Jean going and making sure that it wasn't Dean. She nodded and opened the door, in walked Bobby. I hurried over and hugged him tightly. Pulling back I smiled until he spoke, "We have 5 min. till it's time."

When he said that I quickly hurried over to the mirror and began making sure my makeup and hair was okay. A little while later I was standing at the backdoor that led to where the ceremony would take place. We all got in to our designated places, soon the music came on and we started moving. Slowly two stepped out wait 5 seconds, walk wait, walk wait, again and again until, 1…breath in, 2…breath out, 3…relax, 4…smile, and 5…walk. We move coming out the doors wide open, petals scattered across the ground. Walk, right, left, breath, left, right, breath, and repeat. I look up and see the man of my dreams staring at me eyes staring, shining sparkling with love and happiness. Our eyes meet the butterfly's leave, smiling widely I kept moving but now, all my nervousness gone. With one look at his eyes I know I can do it, I can make it. One more step, breath, turn smile. Bobby hands me off before going to sit, never break eye contact. He touches me fire spreads moving quickly, gaze still strong. A voice speaks saying words I can't comprehend all I can think is _I Do_ deans lips move I can make out _I Do_. My turn I wait till the Voice stops, "I Do!" Soon someone comes near I turn but never look away, a ring is placed in my hands turning back I put my hand out and feel a ring slide on there. I grab his hands and do the same to him. Still looking until he leans forward our lips connect and my eyes flutter closed. Aware of nothing till we part, eyes filled with love staring at the other both filled with love, slowly sounds seep through our bubble of silence surrounding us. Voices cheering, clapping whistling, tears, our eyes finally pull apart and turn to roam across the crowds, all standing cheering some crying tears of happiness. Turning back to my boyfriend…no my husband I smiled and soon we were rushing down the aisle to try to get to the car so we could lead the way to the reception.

We got out to the car and got in before the driver started toward where we decided to do the reception. It had been a close call but we decided on the park that is nearby. When we got there it was already all set up outside and when we went inside we saw it was ready there too. We stood by the door to greet the people as they came in. First in the door were the people who was in the wedding, then came all the others who came, when the amount of people coming in began to die down we moved into the large room they had and began to go around and talk to the people.

When most of the people coming were here it was time for the real party to start. We walked over to the table where the cake sat. we were handed a cake knife Dean stood behind me as we both gripped it before moving it down and did that again. Once we each had a cake we picked it up and went to feed it to the other, but when Dean shoved it in my face I did the same to him. Now we both had cake on our face but Dean moved forward and kissed me. When we pulled away we quickly cleaned it off before moving over to the dance floor. (have readers vote on a song) started playing and we started to move to it. It started out sort of normally but soon Dean was singing with-it and being all dramatic. Laughing I joined him in singing it; he spun me out before spinning me back. When I was done spinning back we were inches apart. Dean smirked and closed that difference, and soon he was kissing me. The song ended and it moved on to the next.

The hours passed swiftly with lots of dancing, laughing. When we finally left the party was still going on, we escaped out to the Impala, and headed to the hotel we had booked.

We didn't have to go far before we got there. Grabbing our stuff we got to our room, Dean opened the door and put our stuff in before coming and picking me up and carrying me in kissing my gently but as the door shut got more passionate, and the rest is history.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-{^-^}-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

I woke slowly to lips kissing my neck. Smiling I turned to see my _Husband_ lying next to me. I leaned up and kissed him on the lips, I went to pull back but he deepened it. When we pulled away we were breathing hard. "I'm going to go take a shower before we leave," I stood up and walked away before stopping and turning back to him, "You coming?" his eyes widened and he quickly got to his feet and hurried after me.

An hour later when we finally left the shower it was almost time for us to leave to go to our next destination. Over the course of the next few days we traveled all around the country starting with where we first met, and then we went to all the supposed hotspots, though I felt better whenever we just stopped where there weren't many people and just sat next to each other and talked.

{*^*}-#-{*^*}

Sorry again for it being so late and short. I hope you enjoyed the wedding I know it was a little short and I'm so so sorry about that. I've just been so busy and I'm sorry, but please tell me what you think. Umm…yeah I'll try to update soon but don't shoot me if I don't.


End file.
